Vulgor Saga (DBU)
''The Vulgor Saga ''was the first saga of Dragon Ball United. It follows a Saiyan known as Vulgor coming to Earth. Plot Chapter 1: A New Threat! The story begins shortly after Goku is ressurected. Life has returned to normal, again. One day, Vegeta is sparring against Goku when a large power level calls thier attention. Looking up, they see a lone space pod flying down. Vegeta comments on how it feels familiar, and they race off towards the landing site. Meanwhile, the mysterious Saiyan gets out of his space pod, and after looking around, decides to "make myself feel at home," and blows up a whole city. Goku and Vegeta arrive, and Goku is shocked when he remembers Chi Chi and Goten where in this city, shopping. He breaks down in tears, while Vegeta, after giving the corpses a salute, flies away. He confronts the Saiyan, who claims he is named Vulgor, then attacks. Vegeta is quickly beaten down, and Vulgor laughs at him. Enraged, Vegeta transforms into his SS4 mode, then aims a kick at Vulgor's neck. The menace easily deflects it, however, and hits Vegeta in the neck, knocking him out. Vulgor stands over his vanquished foe, about to kill him. He laughs and briefly spits out blood. Meanwhile, Goku picks up Vulgor's ki, and, recognizing him as the one who destroyed the city, and therefore, killed most of his family, lets out a roar of rage. His power level spikes, and he transforms into the fabled Super Saiyan 5! Chapter 2: The Wrath of Super Saiyan 5 Goku! The chapter begins with Goku arriving at the battlefield. Vulgor takes a step back to allow Goku to land. Goku uses his abilities to, oddly, heal Vegeta. He then challanges Vulgor to a battle, but the villian is unenmpressed, claiming that he'd been in SS5 since birth. Not deterred, Goku attacks, landing several good blows but not really harming Vulgor. Vulgor than decides to "show you my true power!" and amps himself up to 80% power. He then hits Goku with a barrage of kicks, knocking him into a a cave. Inside, Goku decides to max his power as well, and zooms out, {C launching a Kamehameha. When the dust clears, Vulgor is only slightly hurt, and he backhands Goku, sending him to the dirt. He kicks him in the stomach, dislocates his wrist, and finally smashes his head to the floor with his boot. Vegeta decides to help and transforms back into Super Saiyan 4, but cannot see a way he can possibly change the flow of battle. He decides to sacrifice his pride, and calls Gohan, asking for his help. Meanwhile, Bulma, Yamcha, and Trunks have arrived, hoping to help. When Vulgor turns his gaze towards them, Vegeta snaps: transforming into a SSJ5! Chapter 3: Super Saiyan 5 Fusion! Vegeta stands there, a Super Saiyan 5. Vulgor announces that he is mildly impressed that Vegeta was able to {C summon up the righteous anger to transform. His pride slightly dented, Vegeta attacks Vulgor, batting him around for a little bit and then smashing him to the floor. Vulgor retaliates by firing a energy blast upwards, sending the Saiyan Prince high up. Vegeta launches a Super Galick Gun from up there, but it does little to hurt this enemy. Goku pulls himself out of the small crater he has been trapped in, and tries to figure out a way to defeat Vulgor. After seeing Vegeta fight, he comes up with only one option: fusion! Vegeta is smashed to the ground one last time by Vulgor, who laughs at the heroes. Suddenly, Goku Instant Transmissions to Vegeta and takes them away. However, Vulgor proves he can track their energy, and teleports after them. When he arrives, they have begun the Fusion Dance. He raises a hand to blast them, but Trunks appears, then activates Super Saiyan 2, attempting to fight Vulgor, who easily knocks him around. However, Piccolo is on his way, ready to aid them. Gohan is with him, charging up his Mystic form. Vegeta and Goku are almost done, when Trunks is knocked to the floor. Vulgor attempts to stop them once more, but is attacked by Mystic Gohan and Piccolo. He fights them off, thier attacks less than nothing to him. Piccolo, however, launches a Special Beam Cannon, which Gohan boosts with a Kamehameha. Vulgor catches it, but shows effort pushing it away. He then lunges forward and grabs Piccolo's head. Not bothered by Gohan's desperate punches, he rips Piccolo's head off. Gohan screams and transforms, his rage unmountable, into a Super Saiyan 3. He punches Vulgor multiple times in the face and kicks him in the gut before firing a Super Masenko. Vulgor deflects the energy and lances forward, elbowing Gohan in the face and plowing into him, flying them both into a cliff. Gohan is slammed against it and passes out. However, by then it is too late. Vegeta and Goku complete the fusion, and SSJ5 Gogeta has risen! Chapter 4/Special: Origins of Vulgor A brief interlude in the Battle, gained a whole mini-manga. It follows Vulgor's escape from Planet Vegeta, and his insane rise to power. Chapter 5: Gogeta's Offense! Gogeta immedietly lashes out with a hit to the head, knocking Vulgor off his feet. He then smashes the villian's face to the ground, demanding vengeance. However, Vulgor uses his ace in the hole, unleashing a Shadow Final Flash at the fusion fighter. Knocked away, and stunned, Gogeta is helpless as Vulgor powers up to his full potential, and then launches an enourmous energy blast at our hero! However, at that moment, Gohan appears, in a Mystic Super Saiyan form! This incredibly strong stage easily allows him to knock away the blast, but leaves him helpless to recieve Vulgor's revenge punches. At that moment, however, a recovered Gogeta launches a Kamehameha Flash, a combination of the Final Flash and Kamehameha. This knocks Vulgor down to the Earth and explodes. Is this threat defeated? Chapter 6: Super Saiyan 4 Gohan?! Gohan, worn out, descends to the Earth, hoping that Vulgor is defeated once and for all. Alas, his wish is not to be granted, as Vulgor reemerges, only slightly dented. Gohan, his rage boundles, manages to become a Mystic Super Saiyan 4! He then fires a Masenko, which, amplified by it's power, sends Vulgor flying. They quickly exchange blows, and Vulgor still proves to be stronger. Gogeta begins to wonder if anything can defeat this threat! Meanwhile, on the Kai's planet, Supreme Kai wonders if he can aid the Z-Fighters in any way. Suddenly he comes up with an idea, and eagerly prepares to activate it. Meanwhile, the battle with Vulgor seems to be at an end. Goku and Vegeta both lie unconscious, while Gohan is easily knocked to the ground with them. The battle seems lost, and Vulgor moves in to kill Goku. And then Vegeta stands up! Chapter 7: Vegeta's Sacrifice! Coming Soon! Category:Fan Drawn Manga Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball United